Lights Go On Again YaoiHeteroYuri OneShots
by ThyLurkingFear
Summary: Pairings? anyoneXanyone from SHINee, TVXQ, SNSD, suG, AnCafe, Fable, Phantasy star.


_MAIN:TaeKey / __OTHER COUPLES: broken?JongKyung One-sided!OnKey /_

_WARNINGS!: crossdressing?, YAOI, buttslapping, dub-fluff?, horrible grammar, SMUT and badassity ;D  
>_ -<em>

**Lights Go On Again:**_** Beautiful To Me **_

Taemin sat in class with a blank gaze to the board, his mind wandering to that person again.

He had had a huge crush on his nagging hyung for quite some time now.

Had he almost fainted from anxiety when he realized he was gay? Yes, he almost did. He couldn't go out of his room and always stared at the floor in shame whenever that person visited him.

But just days later and after thinking it over and over, he noticed he didn't really mind. He was in love with someone who just happened to be a boy; it wasn't the end of the world.

But He knew, that beautiful person wouldn't let him, he was always trying to you push him away and change the subject whenever he talked about it with him. Claiming it to be wrong, that he was young and confused. That he would soon find a pretty girl to fall in love with.

But he was wrong; he was his nagging-mom-like hyung, annoying to hell and a total tease to the nerves.

Taemin loved how he always changed his hair style, from a clean black boyish cut to blond curls, from a two-colored Mohawk to just a slightly messy dark brown hair. It amazed him how no matter how drastically the changes where he always managed to look like the hottest man on earth.

He helped him become more confident on himself and always took care of him whenever he needed it.

Taemin loved his gorgeous sharp brown eyes that always knew what he was feeling, even when he just smiled cutely at everyone and bared the stress.

He was amusing, endearing and beautiful to him in every move he made, with a personality that always left him wanting more of him.

No, Taemin wasn't confused; he was truly in love with that person.

Was it wrong to love his hyung?

Taemin looked left to the vacant seat next to the window and sighed in annoyance. Kibum hadn't come to school today either; they had had a fight when Taemin confessed and kissed him a week before winter break, Kibum got real mad at him and hadn't come to school ever since.

Gosh, was he feeling lonely without his Diva-hyung around, Everything was so damn quiet without Key whining about the horrible uniforms and how Onew wouldn't stop following him around like a puppy or making snarky comments about Taemin's fan-girls.

All he had done as of late was playing cards with Minho... at least until he got the creeps by the silent intense looks the other gave him every 5 seconds and hanging with Onew and Jonghyun while the later flirted at every sign of a girl when he wasn't whining about his break-up-make-up relationship with his girlfriend Sekyung.

Well, Taemin had grown tired of it, he wasn't waiting anymore.

If Key wasn't coming to him he would go looking for key, he wouldnt lose the later because of that stupid fight.

Had made up his mind he felt relief wash through him once he heard the bell rang, he grabbed his backpack and headed for the entrance door.

He noticed Jonghyun and Onew coming out of their Gym class on his way out.

Thinking he could get pass their hyungs he walked fast to the iron gates.

He had to go to key's house and talk him into forgiving him, he had no time to spend on his hyungs.

"Hey, Taemin!" Jonghyun called after him, taemin stopped and turned around unwillingly.

"wanna hang at my place? We are playing videogames" he asked with a huge smile on his face.

"Thought you had a date with SeKyung today, hyung"

"Well, yeah but yesterday she found THE magazines under my bed and went all Godzilla on me. So, wanna come with us?"

Taemin looked at him funny and smiled as he shook his head. Only jonghyun would think it weird that his girlfriend is mad at him for having gay bondage porn under his bed.

"Nope, I'm visiting Key-hyung today, have fun though"

Onew blushed a little and became alert when he heard Key being mentioned; he had a crush on Kibum ever since he shared his ice-cream with him on kindergarten.

They didn't really talk or where friends, not that they didn't had anything in common. It was mostly because Key freaked out when he found Jinki taking his underwear from his Gym bag and who could blame him? That was a whole new level of creepy.

Onew tilted his head to the side and frowned worriedly. "Why are you going to Key's, is he still sick?"  
>Taemin shrugged his shoulders and smiled.<p>

"I'm bringing him the homework and notes since he didn't come this week"

Jonghyun nodded and pushed Onew on the back. "Ok, we are leaving then"

Taemin kept watching as the two best friends walked away and out of sight, just in case, He wasn't having them following him.

Taemin swung the green backpack over his right shoulder, checked the time and ran out of the campus to Key's house.

Great, he had wasted 15 minutes of his Key-Time.

After about 20 minutes of running, he finally stood in front of Key's house. He smiled and walked up the steps to the porch and he tried to control his breathing. He raised his hand to knock on the door and nervously waited for an answer.

Damn, what was he going to say to Key? He hadn't thought of that!

He heard the sound of someone falling and whispering a curse followed by the sound of the door's chain being removed and voice that sang from behind the door.  
>"I'm coming, I'm coming"<p>

A few seconds later, the door swung open and a head poked out slightly.

Key stared at Taemin up and down before nervously looking to the sides in case of witnesses... of what? Taemin had no idea.

Key covered his mouth with his hand and mentally cursed Taemin's timing as he stared the boy up and down; the boy wore the dark green and beige blazer open, red tie and white uniform shirt tugged on his dark brown pants.

.GaGa, like seriously! Someone had to burn that horrible uniforms, who in hell had the brilliant idea of combining those colors? It was a pain for the eyes just to see them.

Kibum stared at the outfit in disgust and then looked up at Taemin's face, boy, was the kid handsome.

They all agreed Taemin had the best face among the group... but that was to be expected since his older brothers Heechul and Changmin where Kingkas at their schools, they just had handsome blood.

"H- Hi, Taemin-ah, you need anything?"

Taemin flashed a smile at the older man, well; at least he wasn't mad for stealing a kiss from him.

"Yea, I brought you the homework and some notes so you won't stay behind... errr, can I come in?"

Taemin smiled nervously and watched Key to blush slightly then look down at the ground. Was his Key-hyung really sick or something why wasn't he letting him in? He tilted his head to the side in thought, waiting for the older boy's response.

"ehm, I-I don't think that's a good idea right now..." Key stuttered softly.

"Why not? Are you really sick? Omo, is it contagious?" Taemin said horrified as he pushed the door fully open and walked in. "no way I'm leaving you alone while you are sick, have you gone to the doctor yet-"

Taemin's mouth hung open and his eyes widened at the sight before him, he shook his head in case he was dreaming.

Key stood before him, legs shaved, on slippers and wearing a red tank top with a too-short-to-be-wearing black skirt. His hair had grown longer and was tied with a red bow into a ponytail with his bangs flipped to the left. He wore light eyeliner on and a little bit of gloss on his lips.

Taemin stared at Key as his hyung looked down in shame, a deep red covering his cheeks while he fought with the skirt, trying to make the fabric cover more of his lean toned legs.

Just the sight of Key in that outfit caused him to start growing hard. He swallowed and pulled at the collar of his shirt. Was the room getting hotter?

"Key-hyung... why are you dressed like a girl?" Taemin asked clearing his throat.

"I-I was cleaning and found my 'Gwiboon' outfit in my closet... and just... tried it on to see if it still fitted..." he said softly leaning against the door, still looking at the floor with a blush on his face, never once lifting his gaze from the ground, he was scared, truly scared his beloved Tae-baby would think he was a freak for dressing as a girl.

What the hell had he been thinking? He should have never opened the door, never had kept that outfit on the first place!

Taemin smiled innocently and walked closer to Key.

"I see, it fits you, Key-hyung. You look really pretty" he said in an abnormally deep voice.

Key shivered at the sound of Taemin's voice and looked up at him in shock.

HAD TAEMIN SAID HE WAS PRETTY? He was a man for god's sake! he wasn't supposed to feel good on getting a compliment from another man!

Why in hell was he so happy about it?

"Are you wearing girl panties too, Key-hyung?"

Key nooded

"Let me see."

Taemin smiled grabbing the hem of the black mini skirt and lifted it up slowly to see the Black lace-trim panties. He looked up and almost laughed when he saw Key watching through his fingers as he covered his face in shame. He darted out his tongue and softly licked the fabric covering his hyung's cock and then stood back up looking at the brunette in the eyes, his hand caressing the previously licked spot.

Key shuddered at the contact.

.! Where did Taemin learned that? He was going to kill Jonghyun next time he saw him, the pervert was surely behind the corruption of the maknae... not that he minded that much at the moment.

The two of them looked at each other for a few moments, Key could see the look of adoration on Taemin's eyes and his breath got caught by the sight of it. He knew of Taemin's feelings, how could he not after being told directly and having his first-real-kiss stolen by the same guy?

It was then that Kim Kibum made a decision. Yes, he was older than him. Yes, he was a guy and his cute 'son'. But they understood each other completely and everything was way better when they were together, Taemin was one of the most mature guys he knew and if he said he was in love with him... he most likely was.

Key leaned up and took Taemin's face between his hands, pulling him closer for a deep kiss.

Taemin's eyes widened in shock and then shut closed, pulling the shorter male closer to him, wrapping his hands around his lean waist. It might have been just a mistake from Key, a heat-of-the-moment thing, but he was taking anything he could get from Key.

He bit lightly on Key's lower lip, making him gasp, part his lips and moan eagerly after Taemin had slid his tongue into his mouth. To Taemin, the sweet taste coating Key's mouth was amazing; key must have just eaten peaches before he came over. He kissed him fervently as he ran his left hand up the skirt and lightly slapped his hyung's round apple ass.

Key squeaked slightly into the kiss when he felt the hand on his butt. His head fell back against the door when he felt the hand rub in circles trying to relieve the pain. Taemin pushed his body against the wall and attacked his neck with kisses.

The sensations from the biting and sucking was electrifying, Key could feel himself growing hard and a tug on his stomach, his shaky hands found their way to the older teen's long messy light brown hair and pulled it slightly as his moans rolled off his tongue.

"Ah, Taemin-ah..." he moaned, shivering when Taemin's hot tongue ran over his jugular.

The younger man chuckled as he bit and sucked at the brunette's neck, he could feel something hard pressing against his inner thigh. He grabbed the hem of Key's shirt and pulled it up over his head, tossing the cloth to the living room floor.

He moved his hands down and began to play with Key's nipple, taking the pink bud between his fingers and gently pulling at it. All Kibum could do was release loud lustful moans for him.

Taemin lowered his head and kissed his way down his hyung's body, he lifted Key's skirt and kissed the bulge on the black lace panties as his fingers played with the edge and pulled them down, letting Key's erection pop out right in front of his face. A playful grin appeared on his face. He looked up at Key, who was flustered and looked at him with a predator gaze on his eyes.

He was pleasing his hyung, he actually liked what he was doing to him.

It then was time for Taemin to blush.

He felt all giddy inside.

"do it, Taemin-ah, please"

He directed his gaze at Key's cock and caressed it with the tip of his fingers before taking the hard organ into his mouth. key let out a loud moan and breathed hard as Taemin moved his head up and down his shaft, his hands found their way to Taemin's hair and his eyes shut in pleasure.

"d-damn... Taemin-ah" he moaned sliding down the wall, losing strength on his legs and his balance. Taemin kept his mouth on him, sucking him on the groung, he moved his head slower, gently grazing his teeth along him, swirling his tongue around and tasting pre-cum.

He felt as his hyung grabbed painfully hard at his hair and his hips jerk upwards into his mouth. Key let out a loud moan and His body shook as his orgasm hit him hard. He grabbed taemin's head and arched his back off of the door, shooting his load into the younger male's mouth.

"Taemin-ah!"

Key let go of his hair and saw as Taemin pull away and swallow down his cum then went back down and licked the drops that had fell into his tummy.

Key sat up; licking his lips and smirking at the younger man then jumped forward kissing him passionately. Taemin was taken back as the he fell to the floor with Key on top of him, kissing him. Taemin pulled away from the kiss to look at Key's sharp brown eyes darkened with lust.

"Yah, that was pedophilia, key-hyung" he teased him with a chuckle.

"Shut up, Taemin, if I'm going to jail over this I might as well enjoy it" he said with a smile as he softly leaned in and chastely kissed the Younger teen.

Taemin chuckled into the kiss and held Key close to him.

He groaned and moved away from the embrace, getting a confused look from key in return.

"What? Is something wrong?" the older man asked with a worried look on his face.

"Well... yeah, it hurts" he said gazing at the bulge in his pants, his cock strained painfully against the confines of his pants.

"Oh" Key blushed again when he followed Taemin's eyes and saw his erection, after an awkward silence he got up and walked out the room.

.HELL!

Taemin got up slowly, careful of his 'problem' down his pants and walked to the next room; the tv room. He stood at the entrance of the room and tilted his head in confusion as he watched his hyung rummaging through a couple of trunks, frantically looking for something.

"Yah, what-"

"Found it!" Key said turning around to face Taemin with an innocent-looking bottle of green content on his left hand.

"What's that?" Taemin asked walking toward him trying for the bottle.

"Lube."

"..."

Taemin blinked his eyes as he opened and closed his mouth a few times. "w-what?"

"It's Lube, dummy. I don't want you tearing my ass open, thank you very much." Key smiled evilly and teased the minor. in reality, it had been a gift from Jonghyun for his birthday... god curse the day he had been drunk enough to thell the pervert of Taemin's confession.

Taemin quickly pushed Key, making him fall down on one of the dark blue expensive couches; he took the little bottle from Key's hand and swiftly popped open the tap to squirt some of its green content on his hand. He opened the older boy's legs with his right hand and slowly slid a green coated finger into the small ring of Key's ass. He saw his hyung squirm uncomfortably at the intrusion so he leaned in to kiss the brunette on the lips gently.

"Are you ok, Key-hyung?" He whispered softly on his ear.

Key nodded with his eyes closed as he bit his lower lip. A grunt escaped his lips when Taemin pushed another finger into him and he whimpered a bit louder as pain shot up his spine.

It hurt so much, his cousin Jaejoong had told him it would hurt but he didn't expected it to be this bad! He hoped it got better real soon, otherwise this would be his first and last time doing this-

Key arched his back up and off the couch in pleasure when he felt Taemin's fingers stroke something inside of him.

"There! Do it again, Taemin!" he moaned loudly, moving his hips against the younger boy's fingers trying to recreate the shockwave he had felt.

Key bit down his lip in pleasure, with his eyes clenched shut and rolled back and forth his luscious hips against him, Taemin grinned and gently rubbed his fingers against the same spot, feeling satisfied when Key almost screamed his name.

Feeling the pain worse, Taemin pulled back and Kibum instantly rolled on his tummy, resting his weight on his elbows and knees to then stare at the younger teen with desperation in his eyes.

Man, he felt as if he was burning! He wanted... no, he needed Taemin back inside of him FAST.

Taemin stripped himself of his blazer, shirt and pants, tossing them across the room, not caring where they landed.

Key licked his lips at the sight of Taemin's body; He leaned forward and ran hand his nails down his chest to his flat belly, Key looked down lower seeing the bulge inside his underwear and then He looked up at his handsome face. Taemin bit his lip as he looked to the ground in shame and let his grey boxer briefs fall to the ground.

Key looked back up at Taemin and smiled reassuringly, laying back down on couch and pulled Taemin by the hand in for kiss. Taemin grabbed the bottle once more and poured the more of the green apple scented gel into the palm of his hand and began to stroke himself, groaning softly as he did so.

Trying to hold the urge to masturbate with just the sight of Key spread under him he placed the tip of his member at key's entrance and slowly slid inside, hissing at the tightness.

"ah, Key!..." he growled lustfully and leaned down over his partner, Key whimpered softly at the feel of Taemin inside of him, the pain visible on his face.

Taemin was surely much larger than his two fingers, it hurt a lot but he couldn't help but wanting to feel him fully inside. He felt as Taemin buried his face in the crook of his neck, he could feel his uneven breathing and heard him moan softly once he was all the way inside of him.

The two of them stayed in the same position for a few moments until Key nodded his head telling Taemin it was ok to move.

Taemin began to move slowly at first, trying his best to not hurt his hyung, the heat of the older man's ass around his cock felt amazing, but he was sure it was not the same for the other.

He moved slowly and waited until the pained expression on Key's face turned into a look of pure pleasure when he hit his prostate. Key let out a loud moan and wrapped his legs around Taemin, urging him to go faster. Taemin granted their wish and moved faster inside his hyung. Key groaned loudly once again and raised his hands up to Taemin's back and crawled at it, digging his nails hard down the Younger teen's back every time he hit the nerves of his prostate.

The young man grabbed his partner's hips and trusted himself harder and deeper, slamming against his ass.

"Fuck Taemin-ah!"Key shouted, his body arching into his dongsaeng's.

He hugged Taemin's neck and pulled him down to bite down on it as he moaned loudly. Taemin moaned in pain and pleasure as he moved inside, He could feel his orgasm coming fast, he felt Key tighten around his hard cock.

"Ah, Tae...ngh...harder!" Key screamed in pleasure letting his head fall back onto cushion of the couch.

Taemin grinned and kissed the older boy under him, lifting his hips higher and slamming harder into him. He grabbed Key's throbbing cock and stroked it in time with his thrusts. He watched as key gripped the couch and moaned loudly moving his hips against his.

All that could be heard where passionate moans and screams of pleasure, the creaking sound the couch made with the movement and the slamming of flesh against flesh.

Key opened his eyes and stared up at Taemin's face he saw the way his light brown hair clinged to his forehead with sweat, how his muscles moves under the smooth skin, the way his face contorted into a pleasure expression.

And couldn't help but think about how lucky he was to have him by his side.

How could someone so beautiful fall in love with someone like him?

He felt so grateful to who ever had made that mistake happen.

and hoped, it would last forever.


End file.
